Keep Holding On
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Carlisle Cullen thought that nothing could be worse than when he lost his wife to cancer.But 6 years later when his youngest is diagnosed with cancer his world comes crashing down. Introduce abella Swan head pediatric oncologist into the mix and maybe it isn't so bad.But can Carlisle fight his feelings for Dr. Swan who is treating his daughter?All Human(later turns to vampire)
1. Chapter 1

Keep Holding On. Chapter 1

(Information to know)

The Cullen's

Carlisle Cullen: human, age 33, widower, Head E.R doctor at forks hospital

Esme Cullen: human, Age 17, senior at forks high

Emmett Cullen: human age 15, sophomore at forks high

Alice Cullen: human, age 7,3rd grader at forks elementary

The Swan's

Bella Swan: human, Age 33, widower, Head pediatric Oncologist at Forks hospital

Edward Swan: age 17, senior at forks high

Rosalie Swan: age 15, sophomore at forks high

Jasper Swan: age 7, 3rd grader at forks elementary

The Denali's: family friends of the swans

Elaezar: Head pediatric oncologist at Seattle grace, vampire

Carmen: Head nurse of pediatric oncology at Seattle grace, vampire

(Carlisle's POV)  
"Daddy" Alice calls as she jumps on me to get me up.

"Alice" I groan and roll over.

Alice tumbles off me and lands on the bed next to me. She starts to giggle but then stops and a look of pain comes over her. I sit up and pull her to me.

"What hurts pumpkin?" I ask worriedly.

"My ankle I hit it on the bed post" she says. I grasp her ankle and check it over. She winces and tries to pull it back.

"Ok pumpkin I'm done. I don't feel any damage" I say as we get out of the bed.

I pick her up and carry her downstairs.

"Alice I told you to let dad sleep" Esme says and takes her from me.

"its fine ez I need to get to work soon anyway" I say.

"Dad its not right. You get called in last night at 11, didn't get home till 4 and you have to be back at 8" esme says as she starts a pot of coffee.

" I know sweetie but that's what my job entails" I say as I pull her to me and kiss her forehead.

We hear loud foot step coming down the stairs.

"Emmett how many times have I told you to walk not stomp down the stairs" I say as Emmett walks into the kitchen.

"to early" he whines as he sits down by the counter.

Esme pours three cups of coffee. She goes to hand one to em but I grab it.

"Emmett your too young for coffee" I say and dump that mug before grabbing mine from esme.

"thank you my dear" I say and sit back down.

Esme sits Alice down on a stool next to me. Esme goes to the double fridge and freezer and pulls out a pack of chocolate chip waffles.

Alice squeals at the sight of them. I roll my eyes and stand up and grab a piece of fruit and a yogurt. Esme makes them the waffles.

I finish my coffee and head upstairs to change into my work clothes. I change into a simple blue work shirt, black dress pants and a blue tie. I sit on my bed and put my shoes on. I grab my lab coat from the closet and grab my briefcase.

I head downstairs to get my car keys and say goodbye to the kids. I find them in the kitchen still eating.

"I'm leaving kids. I won't be home till 4:30." I say and the nod. I go over to Alice and hug her.

"Be good for you siblings" I say an she nods. I kiss her cheek and then leave for my car.

(Alice's POV)  
after daddy left esme helped me get cleaned up and dressed and puts my long hair into a ponytail.

"Go wait with Emmett while I get dressed pumpkin" she says and I nod and skip out of her room.

I head downstairs and Emmy is sitting watching TV. I jump onto the couch next to him.

"Hey squirt" he says as he pulls me onto his lap.

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"SpongeBob" he says and I clap my hands. We watch SpongeBob for a few minutes until esme walks down.

"Ok get your backpacks. Time to go" she says.

I scamper of ems lap and grab my pink backpack. Esme grabs her messenger bag as does Emmy.

Esme leads us out of the house and locks the door before we get into her car. She turns the radio on and I bob my head to the music. A few minutes later we pull up in front of my school. Em gets out and helps me out.

"Have a good day Ali" he says and kisses my forehead.

I scamper into the school to my class room where my friends are sitting. In the morning we do our reading and math. After math we have playtime and then lunch. After lunch we have recess.

My friends and I were playing on top of the jungle gym. I was climbing on the rock wall.

I was half way up when my foot slipped and I lost my grip and tumbled to the ground. I scream and start to cry.

My friend's all jump at my scream.

"Alice" Ms. Brandon screams as she runs over to me. I start crying as I feel pain everywhere. Ms. Brandon stops next to me and kneels down.

"Honey don't move" she says. She pulls out her phone. She calls into the school to get the nurse. A few minutes later the nurse comes running out.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I fell of the rock wall" I say and she presses around my body and whimper.

She reaches my ankle I hit this morning and I scream. She pulls up my pant leg and gasps. I look down and my whole foot and ankle were bruised.

"Alice when did you hit your ankle?" she asks.

"This morning" I say.

"Ok honey we need to get you to the hospital" she says.

"No ambulance! I want sissy" I cry.

"I'll call the high school and see if I can get her sister out of class" Ms. Brandon says and gets up and walk a few feet away from us.

(Esme's POV)

I was sitting in sixth hour English class when Mrs. Cope came in.

"Esme I need you to come with me there's a family emercancy' she says and I quickly pack my bag and get up.

"We need to get Emmett" I say and Mrs. Cope nods and we rush off to his gym class. Em sees us immediately and rushes over.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"There's been a family emercancy. I'll explain more when we get to the office" Mrs. Cope says.

Em nods and runs off to the locker rooms. He comes out in his street clothes and has his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. We walk to the office.

"I need you to sign out and your father will need to call in tonight and dismiss you guys" she says and I nod and sign ourselves out.

"We just got a call from the elementary school. Alice fell off the rock wall and needs to go to the hospital and she didn't want an ambulance" Mrs. Cope says and I gasp.

"The school nurse and principal are out with her on the playground just pull up to them" she says and I nod.

Em and I leave and rush to my car. We get in and rush to the elementary school.

When we get there I see the nurse and principal. The nurse is kneeling next to Alice and the principal is standing behind her. She waves me over. I pull up as close I can and put the car in park before getting out. Em and I run to Alice.

"Sissy" Alice cry's.

"Shh I'm here pumpkin." I say.

"I checked her back for any injuries and didn't find any so she should be able to be moved but I recommend laying her down in the back seat." The nurse says. Em picks Alice up and she cries out in pain.

"Shh its ok baby, we'll get you to daddy" he says softly. I get the back door open and move her car seat so em can lay her down. A student aid comes with Alice's backpack. I place it on the floor of the back seat.

"Thank you for letting us get her" I say and the principal nods.

I get into the driver's seat and pull out and head towards dads work. When we get there em carries Alice in.

(Carlisle's POV)

I was working on paper work in my office when a nurse knocked on the door.

"Dr. Cullen we have a patient that is requesting for you" the nurse says.

I get up from my desk and put my lab coat back on and drape my stethoscope over my neck. I follow the nurse out of my office and down the flight of stairs to the Emercancy department.

"Kids" I say frightened and rush over. Alice is laying in Em's arms crying.

"what happened?" I asked as I take Alice into my arms.

"She fell of the rock wall at school. The nurse was worried about her ankle and that Alice is complaining about her whole body hurting" rose says.

I walk to the nearest room. I lay Alice down and she whimpers.

"Shh its all right pumpkin daddy's here" I coo to her knowing she was afraid of the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen the director would like to speak with you" the nurse from earlier says.

I sigh but follow her out into the hall. Dr. Taylor is standing at the nurse's desk.

"Carlisle" he greets.

"What do you need to speak with me about Matt?" I ask.

"I heard your daughter was in" he says and I nod.

"Based on the towns policy you cant treat her " he says.

"Matt you know she is scared to death about being here" I say.

" I know Carlisle but you cant treat her. If you do you risk losing your license of medicine along with this hospitals and I can't let you take this risk" he says.

"I've assigned Dr. Kolher to her case" he says and I sigh but nod knowing their was no point in arguing.

I walk back to my family and dr. Kolher is there already. She is by the counter waiting.

"Hey baby girl, due to the rule here I can't treat you but Dr. Kolher here can treat you. She's one of the best doctors that works here" I explain to a scared Alice.

"No daddy only you" she whines.

" I know baby but I cant. But I'll be here the whole time" I say and sit in the chair next to the bed.

Dr. Kolher comes over and takes her stethoscope from her pocket. She listens to Alice's heart and lungs. Alice squeezes my hand tightly. Esme and em try to distract her throughout the exam as well.

"This bruise looks pretty nasty" says and I look down and gasp.

"I want to draw some blood to run some tests" Dr. Kohler says and i nod.

Alice start to cry knowing that it would involve needle.

"Shh I'm here" I say and pick her up and set her on my lap. Dr. Kohler quickly draws the blood.

"While this is being run I want t get a x ray to make sure she doesn't have a concussion" Dr .Kohler says and I nod.

"Daddy what's that?" she asks scared.

"It's a picture we take of your head to make sure you don't have an owies on your brain that we cant see" I say and Alice looks confused.

"It will be fine baby. There's no needles" I say and she nods and hugs onto me but she whimpers a little. I rub her back.

" we can take her down right away for x-rays" dr. Kohler says.

"Dr. Kohler do you mind if I go with her?" I ask.

"Of course not Carlisle and please call me Aubrey" she says and i nod.

I standup and follow Aubrey down to radiology. When we get there Dan the head tech greets us. I walk into the room and lay Alice down. She whimpers.

"Shh its ok baby. I'm going to lay this mat down on you so you don't get cold" I say and grab the lead mat.

I lay it on Alice to cover her whole body except her neck and head. I kneel down next to her.

"Baby I need to go stand with Dr. Kohler for a minute but I'll be right back after we finish the x ray" I say and Alice nods.

"Stay still baby" I say and kiss her forehead before standing back behind the protective glass.

After a few takes Dan says were done and I go and get Alice. I walk own to the room while Aubrey goes to get the blood test results.

Esme and em are sitting doing homework when we come back. I set Alice on the bed and she tells esme and em about the x rays. Aubrey comes in with printed x rays and Alice's folder.

"Well good news is she doesn't have a concussion" Aubrey says and puts the x rays up. I study them and agree that Alice doesn't have a concussion.

"Her blood results on the other hand aren't so good. I faxed them to a specialist in the hospital who will meet you guys in conference room 1A" Aubrey says and I nod.

I pick up Alice as nervousness courses through me. I see esme and em have frightened expressions on their face as well. Alice just holds onto me and hums. She was so care free. We reach he conference and are the only ones there. We sit down together. A few minutes of waiting the door opens.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" the new doctor said as she walked in from behind us.

She walks to the other side of the table. She doesn't have a lab coat on. She's just wearing pediatric scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck.

"My names dr. Isabella swan, but please call me Bella or dr. swan. I'm the hospitals Head pediatric Oncologist." She says and I feel my world come crashing down.

My baby hand cancer. Esme and em are already crying. I hold in the tears but I hug Alice tighter.

"Now I looked at her blood work and it looks like she has Leukemia. But to guarantee it we need to run a few tests." She says and I nod. "First would be a bone marrow biopsy. For this procedure Alice will be sedated and I will also numb her hip." Dr. Swan says and I nod. Em nudges me demanding my attention.

"Dad what's leukemia?" he asks.

"Leukemia is a type of cancer of the blood and bone marrow" I say and em nods.

"How deadly is it?" esme asks.

"We caught it early so it's not as bad as if we caught it late" dr. Swan says.

I knew the next question that was going to come out of my children's mouth.

"She's not going to die" I say to both of them.

I look down at Alice and she's looking confused. Of course she didn't know what cancer was. She was too young when her mother died of breast and cervical cancer. She was only a year old. Emmett was 9 and esme was 11 when Ashley died. I was 27 at the time and Ashley was two month short of 27. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Alice pull on my shirt.

"Daddy it's rude to ignore people" she says and dr. Swan giggles.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I ask.

"I was saying we could do the procedure now" she says.

"OK. Em, ez why don't you guys head home" I say as we stand up. They look at me like I have two heads.

"You don't need to see these tests. I'll call your school when we get Alice into a room. Go home do your homework and make dinner. I will be home with your sister as soon as her tests are done" I say and they nod and walks away. Alice holds onto me and I feel wetness on my shoulder.

"Pumpkin what's wrong?" I ask softly. " I don't want any more tests. I want to go home and have a snack and play" she cries.

"Shh is ok baby girl. After we run these tests I'll get you a snack and then you can play with your toys that are in daddy office" I say to her as I rub her back.

I look at the clock n he wall and notice that it was only 1:30. These tests would take around an hour to an hour and a half. We get to a room and I set Alice down and dr. swan moves out of the room to get supplies.

I sit in the chair and call the high school and excuse esme and Emmett the rest of the day. Dr. Swan comes back and Alice sees the needles and screams. This was going to be a long day.

"Shh its alright baby. I know you don't like needles but daddy is right here pumpkin" I coo softly and pick her up. Dr. swan lays out a gown for Alice to change. "baby can daddy change you?" I ask softly and she nods. I sit her down on the bed and strip her out of her clothes and put the gown on. "Daddy why can't I have my undies?" she asks as I fold her pink my little pony underwear. "Because baby some of these tests will be performed on your hip which is right here and your undies cover your hip" I say and point to her hip. She nods and I have her lay down on the bed. Dr. Swan grabs the syringe filled with the sedative and makes her way to us. Alice starts to cry and I rub her arms and also pin her to the bed.

"Shh it's all right Alice. This is going to make you sleepy. Good girls who don't fuss to much while I give them shots get candy" dr. Swan coos softy to Alice.

"Candy?" Alice asks.

"Yes candy." She says and Alice calms down.

"That's a good girl" dr. swan says and quickly injects the sedative. Alice yawns and I rub her forehead which soothes her more. Her soft snores fill the room. Dr. Swan quickly gets Alice in position for the bone marrow biopsy and numbs her hip. I sit at Alice side and held her hand in mine and watch her sleep.

"OK I'll send these to the lab after one more test I would like to preform" she says and I nod.

"I'm going to preform a spinal tap to see if the cancer got into the nervous system" she says and I nod.

"I'm going to need you to hold Alice in fetal position" she says and I nod and move to Alice and position her body. quickly takes the sample and take it down to he lab.

"I'll run these to lab. You can change her and take her to your office. I'll call you with the test results either tonight or tomorrow morning" she says and I nod.

"Oh and one more thing" she says and reaches into her scrub top pocket and pulls out a Lolli pop. She hands it to me and I chuckle.

" Aa promise is a promise" she says and walks out of the room.

I change Alice back into her street clothes and pick her up. I walk down to my office and set Alice down on my couch and have my personal nurse get a snack for Alice when she woke up.

(Alice's POV)

When I wake up and open my eyes and notice im in daddy's office.

I sit up and look around. Daddy is at his desk wit his back to me. I look on the table and there's a juice box and a package of gold fish. I get off the couch and grab the snack before walking over to daddy.

"hi pumpkin" daddy says and pulls me onto his lap. I hold the gold fish up to him and he opens them for me. I snack while daddy works. After I finish my snack daddy sets me down.

"Why don't you go play. We still have a half hour before we can go home" he says and I nod and go to the little toy chest he keeps in here for me. I sit down and bring my Polly pockets out and start to play with them. I play for awhile until daddy shuts down his computer and grabs his brief case.

"put your toys away baby and then we can go home" he says. I quickly put my toys away and then run to him. He picks me up and we leave the hospital. When we get into the car he hands me a Lolli pop.

"Dr. swan gave this to me for you since you were a good girl when she gave you your shot to make you sleepy" daddy says and unwraps it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Holding On ch.2

(Bella's POV/ after Alice's tests)

I quickly walk down to the lab.

"Sherry I need a rush order on these." I say and set the sample down.

"Patients name, age, and what is the techs looking for?" she asks.

"Alice Mary Cullen, age 7. Testing for stage of leukemia" I say and sherry gasps.

"Poor Carlisle. Having to go through this alone after losing his wife" she says.

I look at her puzzled.

"Carlisle lost his wife 6 years ago to cancer. Alice doesn't have any memory of her. But Emmett and esme do." She says.

My chest hurt for him.

"Can you get these to me ASAP then? I don't want make him wait too long and worry too much" I say and she nods and calls a tech up from the lab.

"My shift ends in twenty minutes so just call me when the results are in please" I request and she nods.

I walk away and head straight to my office. I was going to do everything in my power to save this little girl.

I couldn't let my fellow coworker lose another one of his family members. It was already heartbreaking to see his beautiful face in pain when I told him my diagnosis.

Wait did I just call him beautiful? Bad Bella you can't fall in love with him. Well at least not right now when he has this life changing thing happening. I shake myself out of my thoughts and pack my bag up for the night. I change out of the scrubs and into jeans and a blouse.

I sign out and head home. When I pull up my children are in the front yard playing along with Bailey our golden retriever.

"Mommy" jasper my seven year old says and runs towards me as I get out of the car.

I bend down to hug him.

"Hey buddy did anything happen at school today?" I ask.

"A girl in my class fell down at recess and had to go to your work. Her sibling picked her up. I felt bad that she was crying. Do you know if she's ok" he says. He was talking about Alice.

"I actually saw that little girl, when she left she was doing better but she's really sick" I say and he frowns.

I stand up and jasper stays by my side and I walk over to Edward and Rosalie. Edward lets go off baileys collar and she runs over to me.

"Hey bailey" I say and run my hands through her fur.

"Rough day? Edward asks and I nod. He hugs me and rose joins in.

"Is it the little girl jasper is worried about?' rose asks.

"Yeah." I say and we pull back.

"DO you know the Cullen's?" I ask as we walk into the house.

"Yes esme is in my grade and Emmett is in Rose's grade" Edward says.

"There little sister, who's in jaspers grade, has leukemia." I say.

"That's sad" rose says and I nod.

I set my bag down and sink into the couch. Bailey jump up next to me and licks my face.

"Bailey" I scold and she crouches down and whimpers.

"You're impossible to discipline" I laugh and bailey barks at me.

"Mommy this weekend is bailey going to work with you?" jasper asks as he climbs on the couch next to me.

"I do believe so, last time I talked to my boss she said yes" I say.

"Can I come to?" jasper asks.

"I don't know buddy." I say.

He has been begging for months to go but I didn't want him to see all the sick kids and scare him. Bailey was trained as a therapy dog and once a month or so I took her to work with me on the Saturdays I work.

"But mommy you always says that" jasper whines and rose and Edward chuckle.

"Honey you know my feelings about you coming to the hospital with me" I say and he nods.

"But please momma. I promise to be good and it won't scare me" he pleads and gives me his begging eyes. I sigh and he grins knowing he won.

"Thank you mommy" he says and hugs me. My phone rings breaking the moment and rose grabs it.

"It's the hospital" she says and I grab it and answer as I stand up.

"Dr. Swan speaking I answer and walk out of the room.

"Bella this is sherry" sherry says and I hold my breath.

"We got Alice Cullen's results and it's in the acute stages" she says and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sherry for the results." I say.

"Your welcome" she says

We say goodbye and hang up.

I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs to my office. I sit down in my chair and call Seattle grace

. "Settle grace oncology department this is head nurse Carmen speaking" Carmen answers.

"Hey Carmen its Bella. Is your husband free?" I ask.

"Oh hi Bella. Let me check to see where Elaezar is" she says and the line goes quiet for a few second.

"He's free I'll transfer you to his office phone" she says.

"OK Carmen thank you, come visit soon" I say before she transfers me to Elaezar.

"What's up bells?" he asks as he answers.

"I have a patient that I would feel more comfortable if you would work on her case with me" I say.

"Sounds interesting, give me some more details" he says.

"Patient is Alice Mary Cullen, seven years old, and she has acute leukemia" I say.

"I'll definitely work on the case with you. I'll be down tomorrow afternoon." He says.

"Ok I'll prep the guest room in the house for yours and Carmen's use" I say.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow" he says.

"See you tomorrow." I say and we hang up. I sigh and look at the clock and see its dinner time. I head downstairs to go make dinner. When I reach the kitchen rose is standing at the stove cooking.

"Hi mom. I figured chicken stir fry would be good for dinner" she says.

"thanks Hun for starting dinner. I was taking to uncle Elaezar" I say and she smiles.

"Is he coming down?" she asks and I nod and she squeals and I laugh .The kids all loved Elaezar and called him uncle. I was cool with it because he was like a big brother to me

"Was that the hospital before with Alice's results?" rose asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to need to call them tonight and tell them." I say and she nods.

I help her finish dinner. When it is done we sit down and eat. They all tell me about their days and I listen trying to put my thoughts of dr. Cullen out of my head for a few minutes.

I sigh when I finish washing dishes after dinner.

"Guys" I call and jazz, Edward and rose come into the kitchen.

"I need you to be quiet for a bit while I make an important phone call in my office" I say and they all nod.

"Hey jazz why don't we take bailey on a walk?" Edward ask and jazz nods in excitement.

"Thank you" I whisper to Edward who nods.

They get their shoes and coats on and leave with bailey straining on the leash. I sigh to myself and head upstairs to my office. I look into Alice's file and pull up Carlisle's cell phone. I dial it and it rings for a few second before Carlisle answers.

"Dr. Cullen speaking' he answers.

"Dr. Cullen this is Dr. Swan." I greet.

"Is this about Alice?" he asks.

"Yes I got her test results back" I explain.

""It's bad?" he asks.

"It's acute Leukemia." I say and Carlisle sighs a heavy sigh.

"What do you recommend?" he asks.

"I have the head pediatric oncologist from Seattle grace coming down tomorrow to help set up a treatment plan for Alice. If you want you could meet with us tomorrow we'll be meeting at 1:30 in the same conference room as today" I say.

"Ok. I will be there" he says.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. And I'm sorry I had to break this to you I say.

"I will see you tomorrow and thank you" he says.

We say goodbye and hang up. I sigh and run my hands though my hair.

I send a text to Edward to tell them to come on home. A few minutes later the downstairs door opens and closes.

I hear Bailey running around barking in excitement and Jasper's laugh. I make my way down and see the kids in the front room.

Bailey has a chew toy in her mouth and is playfully pouncing at jasper who is on his hands and knees pouncing back at her.

Rose looks up at me and I smile at her. I go and sit next to them and rose leans into me. I rub her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

For the rest of the night we watch TV as a family. By the end bailey is curled up on my lap with Jasper using her hind end as a pillow and Rose is leaning into me and Edward is sitting next to Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Holding On Ch.3

(Carlisle's POV)

I sigh as I set my phone down after my call with Dr. Swan. I rub my hand over my face before going downstairs to find the children.

Alice was laying on the couch watching TV still feeling groggy from the sedative. Esme was painting in the corner of the room while Emmett was playing game on his DS. I make my way down the steps and em and ez look at me. I motion to the kitchen and they get up and follow me. Alice looks at me.

"Just rest sweetheart' I say before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So?" Ez asks as I walk in.

"It's acute which means they caught it early. Tomorrow I will be going into the hospital for a meeting with Dr. Swan and her colleague from Seattle to talk about treatment plans." I explains and the both nod and ez wraps her arms around herself a thing she did when she was either insecure or upset.

"Now I don't know if I will bring Alice. I will ask her unless you two want to watch her" I say.

"We can watch her" Emmett says and I nod. I walk over to Ez and wrap her into my arms. She lays her hand on my chest and grabs a fistful of my shirt. She sobs into my chest and I rub he back.

"Shh its ok esme. Alice is going to be fine. The treatments shouldn't be too invasive like your mother had. There won't be any surgery like your mother had" I say and kiss her forehead. She nods and I wipe her tears away.

"Would you like to help me with dinner?" I ask and she nods.

I release her and we head further into the kitchen. She walks to the fridge and peers inside for something to make for dinner. I look in the cabinets and find egg noodles and cream of mushroom soup.

"Beef stroganoff?" I ask and look over the Ez.

She nods and pulls out beef stew meat. She starts frying the meat as I get the water ready to boil. I hear crying from the other room and rush to the front room. Alice is on the couch crying and as I walk around the couch I see why. She puked on herself and the floor.

"Oh baby it's alright" I coo softly. Emmett comes in the room with cleaning supplies. I pick up Alice and take her to the downstairs bathroom. I help her get out of her soiled clothes and into the shower.

"I'm sorry daddy I got sick" she says.

"It's alright sweetie the medicine that you were given to help you fall asleep for your procedures can sometimes do this. I explain softly. She nods and clothes the curtain.

"I'll be back sweetie I'm going to get you some clean clothes" I say and she nods. Emmett walks to the door of the bathroom and has an empty basket for her clothes.

"Thank you son" I say and he nods and takes Alice's spoiled clothes to get cleaned.

I head to Alice's room to get her clean clothes. I grab her a night gown set and bring them to the downstairs bathroom. I set them on the counter before going into the medicine cabinet to get anti-nausea medicine.

Alice shuts off the shower and I hand her a towel and then turn my back so she can get dressed. When she's finished she clings to my leg and I pick her up and give her the medicine. After she takes it I wash the cup and take her back to the living room. There's a towel laying over where she puked and I lay her down on the other side of the couch.

"Just rest for a bit baby. Sissy and I are making dinner but if you need anything just holler okay" I say and Alice nods and I turn cartoons on the TV.

Emmett come in and sits in a chair close to Alice. I leave and go back to the kitchen. Ez has the meat cooking in the mushroom soup and the pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Is she ok?" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah he's fine one of the side effects of the sedative she was given is nausea." I say and esme nods before going back to dinner. I prep the table as esme boils the water. I walk in the living room

. "Ali baby what do you want to drink?" I ask softly as I lean over the back of the couch.

"Juice please daddy" she says and I nod.

"Em?" I ask.

"Milk please" he says and I nod.

"Ez milk?" I ask and she nods. I pour three glasses of milk and a glass of apple juice. I place them on the table and esme drains the pasta.

"I'll make plates go get your sister and brother please" I say and she nods.

I make Esme's and Emmett's and my plate before esme walk in with Emmett carrying Alice behind her. I set Esme and Emmett's plates at the table as Alice is set down in her chair.

"Honey do you want to try and eat stroganoff?" I ask and she nods.

I make her a small plate which mainly was noodles and gravy with a few bits of meat. Normally she was my meat eater but I didn't want her to overdo the food. I set he plate down and she thanks my quietly. I sit down at the head of the table and we say grace before eating. After dinner em gets dish washer fill up duty and Ez puts food away as I take Alice to the front room to talk.

"Baby tomorrow afternoon I'm going to the Hospital for a meeting with Dr. Swan to talk about your test results and treatment plans. Your brother and sister are going to watch you while I'm out" I explain and Alice nods and leans in to my side and I sit back and wrap my arm around her.

I grab the TV remote and I turn it on and turn to a movie channel and find We Bought a Zoo one of Alice's favorite movies. I grab a blanket from behind me and I drape it over Alice and myself. A few minutes later Ez and Em come back in and sit on the couch around us.

After Alice's movie is done Ez picks one out and we just watch movies for the night. Around 10 I pick up a sleeping Alice and take her upstairs to her room and tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead. When I exit her room Esme and Emmett are in the hallway walking to their rooms.

"Good night guys" I say. The both say goodnight before disappearing into their rooms. I walk to my room and get ready for bed. I turn the TV on and get into bed. I fall asleep an hour later watching the nightly news.

(Next day/Still Carlisle's POV)

"Be good Ali I will be back in a half hour or so and maybe I will get Chinese for lunch" I say and Alice nods.

"I promise I will be good daddy" she says and I kiss her forehead.

"I will call to heck in before I leave the hospital" I tell esme and she nods.

"Ok we will be waiting for a call" she says and I leave the house and drive to the hospital.

When I get there I park in my designated spot and head in. I walk past the nurse's desk and to the conference room. Dr. Swan is in there with a tall dark haired man. They were talking softly till I open the door.

"Carlisle this is the specialist from Seattle grace Dr. Denali or Elaezar

"Dr. Swan introduces and I shake his hand.

"Im sorry we had to meet this way." He says in a Spanish accent. I nod and we all sit down at the table.

"Obviously we don't want to do a harsh treatment plan since this is only the beginning stage bit we don't want to do a gentle one in fear it will become more than the beginning stages of the cancer." Dr. Swan says and I nod.

"We have been discussing and I want to start with chemo treatment once a week every other week to begin with and then if there's no improvement after four treatment it will be every week" Dr. Swan says and I nod.

"I'm going to stay for the first two treatments just to make sure everything is going to plan and then if need be I will come back down if this is not working but the cases I have had and I have studied have worked" he says and I nod.

"When would you like to start treatments?" dr. swan asks.

"Im off on Saturdays and Sundays" I say.

"How does next Saturday work for you?" she asks.

"I'm off and we have no plans that Saturday" I say and she nods.

"This treatment will take somewhere between an hour to two hours. I can do it anytime between 9 a.m. and 4 p.m." Dr. Swan says.

"The 9 o clock sounds good" I say and she nods and writes it down in the chart.

"I recommend getting here twenty minutes before to fill out paperwork and so the nursing staff can prepare Alice forth treatment" dr. Swan says and I nod.

"I think that is all we have to discuss for now" She say and I nod. We stand up and shake hands before I leave. On my way out I dial Esme's number "Hello dad" she greets.

"How did she behave?" I ask as I get into my car.

"Wonderful, She was watching TV the whole time you were away dad" esme says and I nod.

"Ok I'll stop by the Chinese restaurant. Should I get our normal?" I say but ask the last part.

"Yes pleas but add a few more egg rolls since em always eats them first" she says.

"Alright sweetheart I will be home within the half hour" I say.

We say goodbye before hanging up. I head further into town to the Chinese restaurant. I order the family of five and 10 extra egg rolls. I wait twenty minutes until our food is done and I thank the waitress before going back to my car.

I set the food on the passenger floor before getting in and driving towards home. When I get home Alice is standing by the front room window peering out. I pull into the garage and park the car.

By the time I unbuckle and get out Alice is in the garage. I walk over to the passenger side and pull out the two brown bags full of food. Aice squeals and I laugh, she runs inside chanting that I got Chinese food. Esme grabs plates and silverware as Emmett grabs drinks. I place the carry out containers on the table and help Alice into her seat.

Esme sets the plates down and we start to serve food. I help Alice with her plate before getting my own. After lunch I put the food away while alic loads the dishwasher. Afterwards I call a family meeting in my office. Esme come sin and sits on a chair in front of my desk. Emmett comes in with Alice and he sits down in the other chair and pulls Alice onto his lap.

"It was affirmed that Alice has acute leukemia" I start of with and Esme and Emmett nod and Alice looks confused.

"Daddy what does that mean?" she asks.

"Honey leukemia is cancer of the blood and bone marrow. Which basically means your blood and bone marrow is sick right now. But unfortunately this sickness can't be treated with normal medicine and rest. I'm afraid that the medicine used to treat the cancer will make you feel sicker then what you feel right now with the cancer" I explain to her and her lip juts out and tears fall down her cheeks.

"Shh it's alright pumpkin" I say softly and Emmett rubs her arms.

"I don't want my blood to be sick" she says.

"I know baby but sometimes this happens and we have no control over it' I say and Alice nods but still cry's.

"I had a meeting with Dr. Swan and she wants to start treat you next week Saturday. I already made an appointment for nine o clock but we have to arrive at the hospital around 8:30" I explain.

"How many treatment is she getting" esme asks.

"Two a month. After four treatments if the se no improvement we will go to once a week" I say and they both nod. Alice just looks down at the floor.

"Daddy why do I have to go to the hospital to get the treatment? Why can't you do it here?" She asks.

"Because baby this medicine is very important and I don't have the supplies or resources necessary to keep it here." I say and she nods.

"Will it involve needles?" she asks in fear. I sigh and look at Emmett to tell him to hold onto her so she didn't freak.

"Unfortunately it does baby. The medicine is used with an IV which is a needle introduced to your vein and it is taped there for the medicine to enter your body" I say and she screams.

"Shh baby girl it's alright" em says and holds her to him.

She fights against him and I wince at every fist that come in contact with him. I get up and grab her from him and she clutches onto me and sobs into my chest.

"Shh baby" I sat softly and rub her back and sit back in my chair but lean back so she lays on my chest.

Esme and Emmett leave the room and I sit there and just hold Alice. She finally cry's herself asleep two hours later and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I standup and move tp her room and lay her down. I head downstairs and esme and Emmett or watching TV.

"She's sleeping" I say at Esme's worried glance and she nods.

"This is going to be horrible" Emmett says and I nod.

"You guys don't need to come with us to her appointments" I say.

"We want to though" esme says and I nod.

We just stay in the living room till I get up to make dinner.

I was placing the meatballs back in the oven after checking for doneness when I feel little arms wrap around my leg. I close the oven door and stand up all the way and turn and Alice is hugging my leg.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a nice nap?" I greet and she nods her head before reaching up.

I pick her up and walk into the front room. I set her down on the couch and sit next to her and she tries to climb on my lap.

"Alice why don't we play a game?" Em asks her and pulls out a few games.

Alice looks back and forth between me and the games for a few second before going to Emmett. I nod my head in thanks to Emmett and he smiles as he lets aice sit on his lap. Esme goes over and joins them as I get up to check dinner.

After dinner is back in the oven I go to the front room and join the kids in playing monopoly. Alice comes and sits on my lap. She sits sideways so her left hand is holding a handful of my t shirt. I rub her back softly throughout the game.

When the timer goes off I go to get up but Alice clings to me. I sigh and stand up with her. I walk to the kitchen and set her down on the counter as check dinner.

When I'm satisfied its done I pull it out and set it on the stove to cool.

"Can you get some plates out?" I ask Alice and she nods and gets on her knees on the counter and reaches into the cabinet.

I grab silverware and glasses. I set them on the island and help Alice down. She hands me the pates and I set them down next to the meatballs I made for dinner. I hand Alice the cups and silverware to put on the table. As I plate the meatballs and pasta Alice gets parmesan cheese out and place it on the table.

"Can you go get your siblings?" I ask and she nods and runs off to get them.

I place milk, apple and grape juice and fruit punch on the table for drinks before setting the plates down.

I grab napkins right as Alice come leading esme and Emmett by the hands. I smile at her antics and we all sit at the table. We say grace before eating. After eating Alice helps with the dishes and Emmett goes to put a movie in for the rest of the night we watch a movie till Alice falls asleep on me and we all head upstairs to our rooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Holding On Ch.4

(Bella's POV/Saturday morning day after phone call with Carlisle and Elaezar.)

Today we were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Carmen and Elaezar.

Rosalie was making up the guest room and Jasper was running around the house.

Edward was upstairs playing piano. Bailey was outside barking to come in. I head to the back door where bailey was scratching at the glass door.

I open the door and unclip her from the leash and she runs into the house. I set the leash down on the porch near the door and stand up.

I gasp in shock before recovering and making my way into the yard where Carmen and Elaezar was standing.

"Carmen" I greet and hug her

"Hello Bella" she greets before Elaezar wraps me in his arms and spins us around.

"I missed you sister" he says and I smile. "I missed you to." I reply and we walk towards the house.

"Hey kids come down here" I call. Within a minute the children including bailey is in the kitchen.

"Uncle Elaezar" rose squeals and runs to hug her uncle.

Edward and jasper greet Carmen before going to Elaezar. Bailey greets both of them by jumping up and trying to lick their face.

"Bailey down" I scold and she jumps down and whimpers.

"When did you guys get here we didn't hear the doorbell?" Edward asks.

"They pulled in right as I was letting bailey in and the heard me in the back so they came into the back." I say as I look out the kitchen window and see Elaezar's Mercedes in the driveway.

"Yes we did. Edward if you wouldn't mind could you help me with the luggage?" Elaezar asks and Edward nods and they leave to get the luggage.

They come back in and they take it to the spare bedroom. They really didn't need the spare bedroom since they didn't sleep because they were vampires but the children did not know and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Elaezar had the power to guess powers and he felt powers forming from Edward and jasper. He also knew I had a power since I was younger when he first meet me. He meet me when I was 13. I meet him because he was a distant relative to my father Charlie.

At the age of 23 my Father had a massive stroke and without Elaezar he would have died. Everyone in town thought he was sick for a few months till he was better and had control of his thirst.

Edward was 7 at the time and didn't notice anything. Edward and Elaezar come down laughing and I smile. We move to the front room and talk. Elaezar mentions the case and I remember I had to talk to Jasper and tell him that him and bailey wouldn't becoming to work with me today since I would mostly be in meeting with different doctors on Alice's case.

"Hey jazz can you come into the kitchen with me?" I ask and he nods and follows me. I sit him down at the counter.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks.

"No baby but I do need to talk to you and you might be mad" I say,

"I can't come with you today?" he asks upset.

"Baby I'm going to be in meetings and it will be very boring but I will bring you next week" I say and he nods.

"Ok mommy" he says and I kiss his forehead before letting him go play.

I look at the clock and see I have to leave soon. I sigh but go upstairs to my bedroom to change into scrubs. On my easy out to my bathroom Elaezar passes me to go to the guest room.

"You know you don't have to wear scrubs you're just my consultant on this case" I call to him.

"I'm to use to it" he replies back and goes to the spare room. I go to the bathroom and put my hair into a braid before twisting it into a bun. After I put light make up on I head downstairs.

"Ok children your aunt Carmen is staying with you guys. I'm only going in for a few hours I should be home around 6 to make dinner. Behave" I say and they nod.

Elaezar comes down the stairs in dark blue scrubs and I grab my car keys. Elaezar follows me out my car. We get in and pull out of the garage.

"Have you seen the test result yet?" He asks.

"No I had the lab call me and tell me the results so when we get there I will get her file and we can look at the lab results." I say and he nod.

After 15 minutes we pull up to the hospital. I park in my designated parking spot before we head inside. I go to records and have them pull up Alice's file.

"Let's go to conference room" I suggest and he nods and I walk towards the conference room. Once in there I sit at the one head of the table and Elaezar sits on my right. I pull out the lab results and we both skin over them.

"This is one of the earliest detections I have seen" he comments.

"Which is good we won't have to put her through aggressive treatment" I say and he nods.

"I studied a few cases like this and the patients were put on Chemo therapy twice a month every two weeks and all but one of the cases were able to be resolved with that. The other case they had to do the treatment every week. But I think every two weeks should be fine. She's still young so her body will be resilient" he says and the door opens and Carlisle walks in.

(After the meeting)

"Well I have to do a few rounds so if you want you can leave" I say as I stand up and grab Alice's file.

"Nah I think I will stay. If it's alright with you if I stay in your office" he says.

"Just don't go onto my work laptop or I might have to kill you for violating HIPAA and getting me fired and my medical license revoked" I say and he nods and salutes me before leaving for my office.

I make my way to the nurse's desk on the pediatric oncology floor. I hand Nurse Kelly Alice's file and she hands me my other patient's files. I look at the few files before making my way to my first patient a 15 year old girl. I knock on the door before walk in.

"Hello Mary" I greet her and she smiles at me.

"Hi Bella" she says weakly and I can tell from looking at her she was getting sicker.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I checked the vital monitors and look at the Nurses notes.

"Horrible" She says. I run a thermometer over her forehead to get a reading.

"I'm going give you some anti-nausea and fever medication and I want you to get rest" I say as I write on her chart.

"But that's all I do" she whines.

"I know sweetheart but you need to rest" I say. She pouts and I sigh.

"Fine I'll make you a deal. If you rest for a few hours when you get up I will have my personal nurse Maggie get you whatever you want for dinner and she will get you a red box movie" I say and she looks at me in comprehension before nodding.

"Will the medication make me tired?" she asks.

"It might" I say and she sighs.

"I know you feel like that is all you do but sleep lets your body fight the cancer" I say.

"Okay" she says and I smile at her and pat her hand.

I go to the hallway and sign into the pharmacy on this level and use my I.D badge to sign in and get the medications I needed. I head back to Mary's room after signing out on the pharmacy computer. I take the two pre filled syringes and take the caps off both. Mary lets me take her hand in mine and I rub her hand soothingly as I inject both medicines into her IV port.

"Rest sweetie" I say and she nods as she yawns.

I exit the room and make a few other rounds before taking to my personal nurse about what I promised Mary.

After getting confirmation from Maggie I head off to my office to collect Elaezar. He was on his phone lounging on my office couch.

"Ready to go?" he asks and I nod. We head out and get into my car.

We're silent on the way home and when I pull into the garage jasper comes bouncing out with bailey close behind. We get out of the car and Bailey jumps at Elaezar.

"Bailey down" I scold and she jumps down and walks to me with her tail between her legs.

"You know better than to jump" I say.

"Mommy can I help make dinner?" jasper asks.

"Of course sweetie" I say as we walk inside.

Jasper and I head to the kitchen. I go to the fridge and grab the steaks I bought yesterday for tonight. I would cook Elaezar and Carmen's steak rare so it would be easier for them to eat it and then later bring it back up since human food does not agree with vampires. I set the steaks on the counter top and grab the fresh broccoli also.

"Do you want to peel potatoes?" I ask jasper and he nods eagerly.

I pull a chair over to the garbage can next to counter. Jasper grabs the peeler from the silverware drawer as I go to the pantry and grab the potatoes. I set them on the counter top and he sits down in the chair and starts to peel them.

I start to cut the broccoli into bite size flowerets. After I'm done with that I get the water ready to steam the broccoli. Elaezar walks into the kitchen.

"Would you like me to start to grill?" he asks.

"Sure, charcoal and the lighter fluid is under the grill" I reply and he goes out the back door.

Bailey comes tumbling into the kitchen after hearing the door open. I sigh but go to the back door and grab the tie out leash and clip her to it and let her out. She runs around in circles before going to Elaezar with her ball. Elaezar grabs it and chucks it into the yard for her. I turn my attention back to dinner.

"Here mommy I peeled all the potatoes" Jasper says and hands me the bowl full of peeled potatoes.

"Thanks Hun" I say and go to the sink to turn the water on to wash them.

I place them on a cutting board to cut them into chunks.

"Grill is lit and almost ready" Elaezar calls in.

I put the potatoes in the water and turn the burner on. After I get the broccoli going and season the steaks. I take four out of the six steaks out to get on the grill. Elaezar takes them and puts them on the grill.

When I walk back in jasper is loading the dish washer with the dirty dishes. I ruffle his hair as I walk past him. I check the broccoli and potatoes before going to the fridge and pull out precut mushrooms. Jasper hands me and onion and I chop it up before adding it to the mushrooms in a sauce pan to fry.

"Jazz can you take the last two steaks to your uncle please?" I ask and jasper nods and grabs the plate and goes out the back door.

"Mom do you need any help?" rose asks as she walks in.

"Do you want to set the picnic table?" I ask and she nods and grabs plates, forks, steak knives and cups. Jasper opens the door for her and then comes in.

"Uncle said steaks are almost done" he says.

"Alright buddy do you want get the potato masher out?" I ask and he nods and goes to the cabinet to grab it.

I turn off the potatoes and broccoli which were done. I drain the potatoes before placing them in a large serving bowl. I set them on the counter near jaspers stepping stool before placing milk, butter, salt, and pepper in the bowl.

Jasper starts to mash them as I get the broccoli into another serving bowl and stir the onion and mushroom mixture.

Rose comes back in and helps jasper get all the lumps out. I place the fried onions and mushrooms in bowl. Rose grabs some serving dishes and I grab the rest and we make our way to the picnic table. I walk back in to grab condiments and anything else we needed.

"Dinner" I call.

Rose comes in and grabs drinks and we make our way out to the yard.

Edward who is the last one out closes the screen door so mosquitoes don't get in the house. We sit down at the table and say grace before starting to eat.

Thankfully the kids did not question Carmen and Elaezar about why their meat was still very raw with just an outside seer. After dinner is finished Rose, Carmen and myself head inside to do dishes.

The boys stay outside and play for a while. After dishes we go back outside and have a campfire. For the rest of the night we just relax outside until bed time.


	5. Chapter 5

(Carlisle's POV)

It's been a week since Alice's official diagnosis of Leukemia. Alice has been a ball of emotions. One minute she would be screaming and the next she would be crying. Somedays she would have a nervous breakdown before going into a panic attack.

Thankfully only once has a panic attack been bad enough where I had to step in with medical care and sedate her. Tomorrow was the day of her first appointment and today she was UN describable.

I had to leave work early today so I could pick her up from school because she was having an emotional break down during class. Right now she was upstairs pacing the floor a habit she got from me. Esme and Emmett walk in from school.

"Hi daddy" Esme greets.

"hello Esme dear" I reply and kiss her forehead and hug her.

"Hi dad" em greets.

"Hello son" I greet back.

"How is little bit?" Em asks as the puts his school bag down on the couch.

"She hasn't had any emotional breakdowns since this morning" I say.

They both nod and Esme makes her way upstairs as I walk into the kitchen to start dinner.

I start to make Alice's favorite, pork chops and scalloped potatoes. I'm in the middle of making the scalloped potatoes when Esme screams for me. I run upstairs in panic and to where I heard Esme.

I find her in Alice's room holding Alice who is having another panic attack. I run to their side and Esme hands me Alice. I bring Alice to my body and Esme leaves the room.

"Shh Ali baby it's alright daddy has you" I coo softly and rock us back and forth. I get up off the floor and make it to my room. I lay her down and I lay next to her.

"Shh baby it's OK, come on sweetie come back to me" I say as I rub her back. After ten minutes of reassuring her she finally responds. She holds onto me tightly and I rub her back.

"Dad I just put dinner in the oven" Esme says from the doorway,

"Thank you sweetheart" I say.

"Do you want to go downstairs baby?" I ask and she nods. I stand up with her in my arms and make my way downstairs. Emmett is sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hi squirt" he greets Alice and she smiles.

"Do you want to watch TV?" he asks and she nods.

I set her down next to Emmett and she clings to him. He finds a show for them and I make my way into the kitchen. I check on the food before going to the Island and pulling out paperwork for work.

I sit and do paperwork until Alice walks in and goes to the fridge.

"Do you want a small snack sweetie?" I ask and she nods.

I get up and go to the pantry and pull out a snack size bag of fruit snacks. I hand them to her and she thanks me quietly before going back to the front room.

The timer on the oven goes off and I flip the pork and re set the timer. A few minutes later I hear crying and head to the living room where Alice is. She's on the couch crying and i look up and see a cancer commercial on. I motion Emmett to turn it off and I pick up Alice.

"Shh baby it's okay" I say softly.

"Daddy I don't want to go tomorrow" She says.

" I know you don't baby but if we don't get this treatment it will have a very bad side effects that could lead to something more dangerous" I say.

"Do you mean I will die?" she asks and Emmett chokes on his soda as I choke on air.

"A boy in class told me i'm going to die because his sister had cancer and she died" Alice cry's.

"Shh your not going to die baby. That's why you need the treatments. They will prevent the cancer from getting stronger and killing you" I say and she just sobs into my chest.

"Shh baby i know you don't like needles but it's going to be OK" I say and Alice shakes her head no.

"What if I can talk to Bella tomorrow and see if I can put your IV in. You know I won't hurt you" I ask and she nods.

I rub her shoulders until she calms down. When the timer goes off I try to set her down to go to the kitchen but she holds onto me tightly.

I sigh and try again and she whimpers.

"I'll get dinner dad" Em says and gets up. After a few minutes he calls out that it's done.

I stand up with Alice in my arms and walk to the kitchen.

"Alice you need to sit in your own chair and eat dinner" I say and set her down.

She pouts and I chuckle quietly. Emmett sets a plate in front of her and I go tot the kitchen to get her some juice and my own plate. I sit next to her as esme makes her way into the kitchen. We all sit down and say grace before eating.

"Are you two coming tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes" esme reply's and Emmett nods.

"OK early to bed then. We need to leave the house at 8 A.M tomorrow" I say and they both nod.

I rub Alice's back briefly before finishing eating. After dinner I do dishes and Esme takes Alice upstairs to have a bath.

After i'm done with dishes I sit in the living room watching a medical documentary till Alice comes down. When she comes down I turn a movie on for her and she cuddles into me. We finish the first and near the middle of the second Alice starts to yawn.

"Bedtime pumpkin" I say and pick her up.

"Can I sleep with you daddy?" she asks.

"Sure Baby" I say and kiss her temple.

I make my way to my room and set her down on the bed. I change into PJ's in my bathroom before getting in bed. She cuddles into my side and I kiss her forehead. Soon after her soft snores filled the room.

(Next morning)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I sigh and roll over and shut off the alarm clock. I look and Alice is still asleep.

I get out of bed and take a shower before changing into a plain t shirt and a pair of jeans. I go to Alice's room and pick out a pink t shirt and black yoga pants.

I go back to my room and wake Alice up. I hand her the clothes and she goes to the bathroom to change.

After shes done she walks out and we walk downstairs. I put the TV onto cartoons for her and make my way to the kitchen. I make coffee for Esme, Emmett and I. Esme and Emmett walk into the kitchen and I hand them their mugs.

"Thanks dad" em says and I nod.

"Don't put too much sugar in it" I caution as he reaches for the sugar container. He nods and I go to the front room.

"Do you want some juice baby?" I ask and she nods. I go back tot the kitchen and pour Alice some orange juice.

"Dad what are we doing for breakfast?" em asks.

"Eat a granola bar for now. After Alice's treatment we will go out for breakfast" I say and the nods. I grab Alice a granola bar also and walk back into the living room .

"here baby girl" I say and hand them to Alice.

"Thank you daddy" she says and I nod.

I sit on the couch next to her and drink my coffee. When I finish my coffee I go into the kitchen and wash the mug out and look at the time.

"Let's get ready to leave guys" I call.

I make my way to the entry way and grab my wallet and car keys. Alice walks very slowly to me with her stuffed golden retriever in her arms. I pick her up and make my way to the car. Esme locks the door on her way out as I buckle Alice into the back seat.

"You're going to be OK pumpkin" I say softly she nods and I close the door and make my way to the driver's side door.

I get in and Esme gets in the front seat as Emmett slide sin next to Alice. I pull out of the driveway and pull onto the highway. I turn the radio on and Emmett tries to get Alice to sing with him. She stays quiet and huddled into the door of the car.

I sigh and turn my eyes back to the road. As we get closer to the hospital I hear Alice's whimpers turn into tears. By the time we pull up to the hospital Alice is sobbing. I park into my designated spot and make my way to Alice's side.

I open the door and unbuckle her. She tries to hold onto the buckle so she wouldn't have to get out but I gently pry her fingers off it. I pick her up and we walk into the hospital. I hand her to Emmett when we get to the second floor and to the pediatric oncology unit.

"Dr. Cullen" a nurse greets surprised.

"Hello Emily. I'm here to sign in my daughter Alice for her first chemo therapy" I say and she types into the computer.

"You'll need to fill these out and i need to see your I.D and medical insurance card." She says and I take my wallet out and hand her the requested items.

She scans them in before handing them back to me.

"A nurse will come out and get you shortly. Do you have any questions?" she says the first part but asks the last part.

"Yes is it possible for me to put Alice's IV in instead of a nurse? Alice is just so nervous and freaked about today that i think it would make her calmer if I put her IV instead of a nurse." I state

"Let me call down to Dr. Swan and ask" She says and picks up the phone.

" Hi Dr. Swan sorry for interrupting but Alice Cullen your 9 am is here and Dr. Cullen was wondering if the could put in Alice's IV because Alice is nervous about today and she would feel comfortable having her dad put it in instead of a nurse." The nurse explains into the phone. "Ok. Ye si will tell him. Goodbye" She says after listening for a few seconds. She hangs up the phone.

"Dr. Swan said it is fine for you to do it" She says.

"Thanks Emily" I say and take the clipboard with the packet of papers and go to sit next to my children.

I fill in the paperwork and just as I'm finishing a Nurse comes out and calls Alice. We stand up and walk towards the nurse.

"Good morning, Alice can you tell me your birth date." the nurse greets. I rub Alice's back softly to encourage her.

"April 16th 2008" she replies softly. The nurse nods and leads us down to a room.

The room was quiet spacious with a couch and lounge chair on one wall. towards the middle of the room was the chemo chair and on the other wall was medical cabinets to sinks and drawers next to the sink.

There was also a mini fridge with the chemo in it. On top of the fridge was a tray covered in a towel but you could see the bulge from the chemo bag. The nurse sets down the laptop she was carrying.

"There's a TV?" Emmett asks in shock. I chuckle but nod my head. I was use to these rooms from when Ashley went through chemo for two years before losing her battle with cancer. I help Alice into the chemo chair and she whimpers.

"It's ok baby girl" I say softly. The nurse holds her hand out for the paperwork and I hand it to her. She types the information into the laptop. I pull the lounge chair up next to her and sit by her. After a few minutes the nurse goes into the drawers. She pulls out supplies for an IV and sets them on a metal tray sitting on the counter top. She places two sets of gloves on the tray and brings it over to me.

"Thank you" I say and she nods. I put gloves on and grab the tube of numbing cream off the tray. I was very familiar with this stuff in the E.R with pediatric patients."

Alice can I have your hand please?" I ask softly and Alice holds her hand out to me.

I open the tube and place a small amount of the cream on her skin. I rub it into her skin and she stares at me in confusion.

"it's a numbing cream baby so you won't feel the IV going in" I explain as I take of the spoiled gloves.

After a few minutes I put the second set on and grab the IV package. Alice whimpers and Emmett gets up and stands next to her and rubs her shoulder.

"Shh squirt it's ok, dad wont hurt you" he says and he kneels next to her, He distracts her and I quickly get the IV in place. I take a piece of tape and secure it before taking my gloves off. "There baby you're done" I say and rub her arm. She looks down and then at me in shock. I smile at her.

"Dr. Swan will be in shortly, here's the TV remote" the nurse says and I nod as she handed me the remote.

She leaves the room and I turn the TV onto SpongeBob one of Alice's favorites. Alice intently stares at the TV and Emmett gets up and goes back to the couch. Esme is sitting on the other end of the couch looking around nervously.

"Esme" I call and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright honey, I promise" I say and make my way to her.

"You said that with mamma too but she died" She cries and I rub her back. " I know sweetie but Alice's cancer was caught early. The doctor from Seattle said this was the earliest they have seen it detected" I say and rub her back. There's a knock on the door and Esme pulls back as Bella walks in.

"Good morning guys. I hope you guys don't mind this is my son and our service dog" Bella greets as she walks in and a little boy Alice's age and a golden retriever walk in after her. The dog immediately pulls the little boy over to Esme. The dog sits and sets a paw on her knee. Esme rubs the dog's ears and I smile. Alice looks at the dog in interest. "

Is everything alright Carlisle?" Bella asks.

"Yes" I say and go to sit next to Alice again. Alice looks at the boy and blushes.

"Jasper honey is this who you were worried about?" Bella asks her son and he nods.

"Hi Alice" he greets and walks closer to Alice.

"Hi Jasper" She says embarrassed as her face turn red with her blush. I chuckle as does Bella.

Our children had crushes. Bella logs into the computer and gets down to the reason we were here.

"So this treatment will last about 2 hours and at any point if Alice needs to go to the bathroom use the help button and a nurse or myself will come in to disconnect the Chemo and take her to the restroom" Bella says and I nod.

Alice whimpers as Bella grabs the bag of chemo therapy. Jasper releases the dog's leash and goes to the side I wasn't on and grabs Alice's hand. I get up and move the chair back so Bella could hook up the chemo bag. Bella hangs the bag and starts the drip.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Bella asks Alice and Alice nods.

"OK I'm going to get you a blanket" She says and leaves the room. I move the lounge chair back and sit next to Ali. Bella comes back in with a hospital blanket and covers Alice up.

"Thank you" Alice says quietly.

"Your welcome honey, just relax. If you fall asleep the treatment will go by faster" Bella says softly to Alice. Alice nods as she yawns.

"Are you OK esme?" Bella asks and I also turn to look at Esme.

"I'm fine" Esme says and her face is red from her tears but there is no more tears.

" Carlisle do you mind if I bring Esme with me. I may have a surprise for her" Bella says.

"Of course she can go with you" I reply. Esme stands up and goes with Bella,Jasper and Bailey. Emmett is on the couch fighting with his eye lids.

"Take a nap Em" I d\say and the nods and rests his head against the back of the couch. I turn my attention back to Alice and she is sleepily watching SpongeBob. I rub her arm and she looks at me. "Sleep sweetie" I say softly. She turns back to the show and not even ten minutes later she's asleep as is Emmett. I close my eyes for a few minutes and I'm woken up by Esme walking back in the room.

"Daddy! Samantha is back in town! Her and her family moved back. She's a candy stripper at the hospital on this floor" Esme says in excitement.

Samantha was Esme's childhood friend who use to live next door to us. When the girls were in 5th grade Samantha and her family moved away to take care of Samantha's mother sick mother.

"That's wonderful baby. Hopefully you too can reconnect and you can have someone to lean on during this time" I say as she sits next to a sleeping Em.

"Bella said that Sam has been asking about us since she saw our last name on a patient file of Bella's. She would have found us sooner but she was to chicken to go down the E.R and see if you were you" Esme says and she's smiling.

"At Least she knows it's us now" I say and Esme nods and smiles. I relax against the seat again and was about to doze when Bella walks back in. "Hi guys" she greets quietly and Checks on Alice's IV and chemo.

"Carlisle can I speak with you in the hall?" She asks and I nod and stand up.

I follow her into the hall and to a bench a few doors down from Alice. We sit on the bench and she turns to face me.

"How are you doing with this?" she asks.

"As well as can be expected. I'm just happy we got hers early" I say and she nods.

"Did they catch your wife's late?" She asks.

"We caught hers at stage IIIB she fought the cancer for two years after its detection before she lost the battle." I say and she nods.

" Alice should be fine to go back to school this week but I'm assuming after her second treatment she may not want to go to school" She says and I nod.

"If you are willingly to one of us can get her work in advanced and Jasper can help her with the lessons she misses" Bella says.

"That's sound wonderful thank you" I say and she smiles and nods.

" I know how it feel to be in that position" she says and i look at her confused.

She pulls up her scrub top and pulls down her bottoms slightly and I see a scar from a bone biopsy. I gasp and look at her.

" I had leukemia when I was a child. And I didn't have any friends so I was held back a year until my father decided to hire a teacher to home school me. My experience with cancer is what made me want to become an oncologist especially a pediatric one" She explains.

"If you ever need support don't hesitate to call me" She says.

"Thank you" I say.

She was about to speak when Jasper and Bailey come running down the hallway. She sighs and stand sup. "Jasper Lee Swan Stop Running This Instant!" She yells and jasper stops but Bailey keeps running and pulls jasper to the floor.

"If you'll excuse me Carlisle" Bella says and I nod and she walks over to the two. I walk back into the room and esme is dozing on Emmett's shoulder. Alice is sitting up watching TV.

"When did you wake up baby?" I ask sitting next to her again.

"Only a few minutes" she says and looks up at the IV. I also look up and notice she is 3/4th of the way done. For the rest of the time we watch TV until Bella walks back in and unhooks Alice and takes out the IV.

"You're free to go, just remember to make an appointment with the nurse at the desk for two weeks" Bella says and I nod.

She leaves and I wake em and esme before we make our way out of the room. I stop at the nurses desk and make another appointment before we leave and go to the dinner in town to get some food.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Holding On Ch.6

(Bella's POV)

"Jasper, Bailey come on" I call up the stairs. Today was the day they would come to the hospital with me.

"Coming mommy" Jasper calls down the stairs and I hear the pitter patter from both of them running down the stairs.

I roll my eyes and go back to the kitchen to make Jasper breakfast since I already ate. I put a bagel into the toaster and pull out the cream cheese from the fridge.

"Jasper please feed Bailey" I request and Jasper nods and goes to the dog food container and scoops out food for bailey.

"Do you need me today?" El asks as he comes into the room.

"No I should be fine. I'll be gone till around 1 or 2" I say and he nods and goes back the living room.

When Jasper's bagel pops up I take it out of the toaster and spread cream cheese on it. I hand it to jasper who goes and sits at the island. I pour him some orange juice and put it in front of him.

"Thank you mommy" he says.

"Your welcome baby" I reply before leaving the room to get Bailey's harness, leash, treat container and her Service dog jacket.

"Bailey come" I call and bailey comes running.

When she sees her harness she starts to bark in excitement.

"No barking" I say and she stops.

I place her harness on and then her service jacket before clipping her leash on. I take her outside to go potty before placing her in the running car. When I get back inside jasper is sitting on the steps getting his shoes on.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods. Jasper and I make our way to my car. Jasper sits in the back with Bailey.

When I get closer to the hospital Jasper starts to bounce in excitement and Bailey starts to whine and pace.

"Relax" I say and bailey sits down and Jasper stops his bouncing. I pull into my designated spot.

"Jazz stay in the car till I get Bailey please. I don't want her to run" I say and he nods.

I make my way to the back door and grab Bailey's leash. She jumps out and I close the door after grabbing my messenger bag and slings it over my left shoulder to rest on my right hip. Jasper gets out and I hand him the treat container before taking bailey to the grass.

After she is done with her business and I pick it up and throw it away we make our way into the hospital. Bailey obediently walks by my side and jasper holds onto my messenger bag strap on my right side.

"Good morning" I greet the nurses at the front desk.

"Good morning Dr. Swan" They greet.

We make our way to the elevator to go to the second floor to get to pediatric oncology. Once there we go to my office and I wash my hands before changing into scrubs in my personal officer bathroom.

"Ok let's go do rounds" I say and jasper nods and I hand him Bailey's leash. We walk out and to the nurse's desk.

"Dr. Swan one of your patients test results came in" My personal nurse says and hands me a report.

I look at the name and see its Mary's test results. I open the file and can't help but grin. Mary's numbers went down which meant her treatment was working just fine.

"It's good news?" She asks and I nod.

"Her numbers dropped by 5%" I say and my personal nurse grins.

"Should we go tell her and her family?" she asks and I nod. She follows me down the hall to Mary's room.

I knock on the door and Mary tells us to come in. I open the door and we walk in.

"Hello Bella" Mary greets.

"Good morning Mary" I greet.

"Is something up?" she ask nervously.

"Yes but its good news" I say and she looks puzzled as does her parents.

"Your numbers dropped 5%" I say and smile and her mother starts to cry.

"This is good news Mary this means the treatment is working which means you are getting better" I say and Mary starts to sob.

Bailey whines and pulls to go to Mary. I nod to jasper who lets go off the leash and Bailey walks over and places her front paws on the bed and nudges Mary with her nose. Mary look down and bailey looks at her with her head cocked to the side. Mary pets bailey and bailey slowly climbs onto the bed and scoots closer to Mary. Mary hugs bailey and cries into her fur.

I write down on the chart and let Mary calm down a bit.

"Please take this and file it" I request my nurse who nods and takes the file and leaves the room.

Jasper and I wait patiently for Bailey. After ten minutes bailey jumps down and walks to Jasper. Jasper picks up the leash and walks out the door and waits in the hall.

"I'm going to pull back on your medication a bit so you won't be sleeping all the time" I say and Mary smiles.

"Thank you Bella" she says.

"Your welcome sweetie, just don't over exert yourself today" I say before I leave the room.

Jasper and I make my rounds before we go to my office. I'm in the middle of paperwork when I get a phone call from the front desk.

"Dr. Swan speaking" I answer.

" Hi Dr. Swan sorry for interrupting but Alice Cullen your 9 am is here and Dr. Cullen was wondering if he could put in Alice's IV because Alice is nervous about today and she would feel comfortable having her dad put it in instead of a nurse." The nurse explains into the phone.

"Yes of course he can. Tell him he can do whatever he needs to calm Alice also. Just make sure there is an IV kit already in the room since we keep ours in a different spot then emergency. " I reply.

"Ok. Yes I will tell him. Goodbye" She says.

"goodbye" I reply before hanging up. I look at jazz and he's coloring with bailey lying next to him. I smile before going back to paper work. Not to long after the nurse pops her head in.

"The Cullen's are ready for you" she says.

"Thank you Stacy" I say and get up. Jasper stands and grabs bailey's leash.

We walk down the hall and to the third chemo room. I knock on the door before opening it.

"Good morning guys. I hope you guys don't mind this is my son and our service dog" I greet and jasper and bailey follow me in.

Bailey immediately pulls jasper over to Esme. Bailey sits and sets a paw on her. Esme rubs the dog's ears and I smile as does Carlisle. Alice looks at the bailey in interest.

"Is everything alright Carlisle?" I ask seeing the tear streaks on Esme's cheeks.

"Yes" he says and goes to sit next to Alice. Alice looks at Jasper and blushes.

"Jasper honey is this who you were worried about?" I ask jasper and he nods.

"Hi Alice" he greets and walks closer to Alice.

"Hi Jasper" She says embarrassed as her face turn red with her blush. I chuckle as does Carlisle. Our children had crushes. I log into the computer to get down to the reason we were all here.

"So this treatment will last about 2 hours and at any point if Alice needs to go to the bathroom use the help button and a nurse or myself will come in to disconnect the Chemo and take her to the restroom" I say and Carlisle nods.

Alice whimpers as I grab the bag of chemo therapy. Jasper releases the dog's leash and goes to the side Carlisle wasn't on and grabs Alice's hand.

Carlisle gets up and moves the chair so I could get next to Alice and hook the chemo bag up. I hang the bag and starts the drip.

"Are you tired sweetie?" I ask Alice and she nods.

"Ok I'm going to get you a blanket" I say and leave the room. I walk down the hall and to the linen closet and pull out a blanket before making my way back. I cover Alice with the blanket and make sure she's comfortable.

"Thank you" Alice says quietly.

"Your welcome honey, just relax. If you fall asleep the treatment will go by faster" I say softly to Alice. Alice nods as she yawns.

"Are you ok Esme?" I ask Esme.

"I'm fine" Esme says and her face is red from her tears but there is no more tears.

"Carlisle do you mind if I bring Esme with me. I may have a surprise for her" I say and turn to face Carlisle.

"Of course she can go with you" Carlisle replies. Esme stands up and leaves with Jasper, Bailey and I.

"We have a candy stripper that comes and volunteers every few days and she was helping me the other day and I was working on your sisters case and she recognized the last name. " I explain to Esme who nods. I go to the nurse Lounge and the young lady is there. I knock before entering.

"Esme" She gasps.

"Samantha!" Esme says and run to her.

"I'll leave you two alone" I say and leave the room. I head bac to my office to do a little bit more paper work. After completing the paperwork I make my rounds. I save Alice's room for last. I knock softly before entering.

"Hi guys" I greet quietly and check on Alice's IV and chemo.

"Carlisle can I speak with you in the hall?" I ask and he nods and stands up. He follows me into the hall and to a bench a few doors down from Alice. We sit on the bench and I turn to face him.

"How are you doing with this?" I ask.

"As well as can be expected. I'm just happy we got hers early" he says and I nod.

"Did they catch your wife's late?" I ask since I only have heard few details about it.

"We caught hers at stage IIIB she fought the cancer for two years after its detection before she lost the battle" he says and I nod. I couldn't imagine him going through that pain but he did.

"Alice should be fine to go back to school this week but I'm assuming after her second treatment she may not want to go to school" I say and h nods.

"If you are willingly to one of us can get her work in advanced and Jasper can help her with the lessons she misses" I say.

"That's sound wonderful thank you" He says and I smile and nod

"I know how it feel to be in that position" I say and he looks at me confused. I pull up my scrub top and pull down my bottoms slightly to show him my scar from my bone biopsy and he gasps.

"I had leukemia when I was a child. And I didn't have any friends so I was held back a year until my father decided to hire a teacher to home school me. My experience with cancer is what made me want to become an oncologist especially a pediatric one" I explain

"If you ever need support don't hesitate to call me" I say

"Thank you" Carlisle says.

I was about to speak when Jasper and Bailey come running down the hallway. I sigh and stand up.

"Jasper Lee Swan Stop Running This Instant!" I yell and jasper stops but Bailey keeps running and pulls jasper to the floor.

"If you'll excuse me Carlisle" I say and walk over to the two after he nods.

I pull my son up off the floor and grab baileys leash. Bailey cowers at how rough I grab the leash.

"What did I tell you about coming to my work?" I ask angrily as we go to my office.

Jasper blushes as I scold him as we pass nurses.

"You told me to behave and that I couldn't run because this was a quiet hallway." Jasper replies sheepishly.

"Yeah it is. I'm so mad wit you I'm debating on calling your uncle t com and pick you up at take you home" I say

. "Please momma I promise to be good" He says and pouts.

"Jasper I told you to be quiet but instead while I'm having an important Conversation you and bailey come barreling down the hall. How am I supposed to act" I say.

"I'm sorry mommy. I thought bailey had to go outside and when I walked out and spotted you bailey spotted you and she started to run and I tried to stop but she's too strong when she pulls momma" Jasper says and he's crying. Seeing him cry breaks my heart and I sigh

"Ok buddy. I'm sorry I yelled that's a valid excuse. Let's get bailey outside and then she is going in time out for a while and you can sit in here or come with me on more rounds or you can stay in here and then after we will get a snack" I say as I crouch down to his level.

He nods and wipes the tears before hugging me.

"Bailey come" I say and bailey walks to me.

"You need to stop misbehaving missy" I say and shake my finger at her and she lays down and rolls over in a submissive pose.

"Outside bailey" I say and her ears perk up. I open my office door and she gets up and starts pulling.

"Bailey heel" I command and she stops pulling and walks calmly by my side.

We quickly get outside and bailey does her business before I bring her in and place her in her crate in my office.

"Ok I'm doing rounds one more time and then we'll get a snack" I say and jasper nods.

"Can I please come?" he asks and I nod.

For a half hour jasper stands quietly next to me as I make my rounds.

"Why don't you head to the office while I make my last round" I suggest as we stop outside the room the Cullen's were.

Jasper nods and scampers off. I walk back in and unhook Alice and take out the IV.

"You're free to go, just remember to make an appointment with the nurse at the desk for two weeks" I say and Carlisle nods.

I leave the room and stop by the nurse's desk before going back to my office.

Jasper and I eat a snack and then jasper decides he wants to nap while I finish paper work

. At 1:30 I finish and decide its time to go home. I walk jasper up and get bailey ready. After everyone is ready I turn my office lights off and lock the door before making my way to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Holding On Ch.7

(Carlisle's POV)

Once we get to the diner Alice immediately pulls on my pants to be picked up. I pick her up and walk into the diner.

"Hello welcome to Forks Family Diner. My name is Sue and I will be your waitress this morning." An older woman greets us and leads us to a table.

Thankfully she puts us at a booth so Alice could lean against me. She hands us all menus before asking for our drink order.

Both emmett and Esme order orange juice, I order coffee for myself and a chocolate milk for alice. Alice lets her menu sit on the table and she just leans against me.

After looking over the menu and finding something I wanted I pick up her kids menu and look through it.

"How about pancakes?" I ask alice and she shakes her head no.

After suggesting a few other items and getting no's I sigh.

"Ali baby you need to eat something" i say as I rub her back.

"Scrambled eggs" she says and I nod seeing a meal that has scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for kids.

Sue comes back and we place our orders. While we wait I rub alice's back as she tries to climb on my lap.

"Ali you need to sit on the bench like a good girl" I say and she shakes her head no and tears cascade down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask and she shakes her head and pulls back from me and sits there with her arms crossed and pouts. Esme stands up and holds her hand out to alice.

Alice takes it and esme and alice disappear towards the restrooms. I sigh and rub my face.

"I'm sure esme will find out what's wrong with lit bit" em says.

"I hope she does." I say and I look out the window we were sat next to.

A few minutes later I'm attacked by a little body. I turn my head and Alice is next to me hugging me. Esme is seated next to Emmett again and I look at her.

"Alice is overwhelmed right now, she didn't want to tell you because you sometimes over react and she just wants cuddles and hugs right now" Esme says and I nod and pick up alice.

She leans into me and I hold her and rub her back until our food comes. When our food comes she willingly sits by herself and eats.

After I pay the bill we go to leave and Alice surprisingly walks to the car herself. We all get in and I drive to the house.

When we get home Esme goes to her room to draw, Em goes to play video games and Alice goes to her room to play. I head to my office to do some paperwork.

Mid way through my third chart there's a knock at my door.

"Come in " I call and the door opens and Alice peaks in.

"what's up baby?" I ask.

"I'm bored" she says as she comes into my office.

"What do you want to do?" I ask as I put my work away.

"I want to play outside on the jungle gym" She says as she walks over to me.

"Ok sweetie we can go out but if you even show one sign of being tired were coming in baby" I say and she nods and takes off to get her shoes and coat on.

I slip my shoes on and go downstairs to get my sweater. I meet alice by the door and open the door for us to go outside.

Alice runs out and towards the jungle gym.

I notice Emmett out playing on the basketball court and Esme is by the green house. I sit down in the hammock and watch Alice play.

After a while she jumps on the hammock and lays next to me. I hold her to me and we softly swing on the hammock.

"Dad do you want me to start dinner? Esme asks.

"Sure sweetie" I say as I notice Alice is softly sleeping on my chest.

I lay there with Alice and drift off to sleep. The next thing I know I'm being nudged awake by Emmett.

"What?" I ask as I blink.

"Dinners done" he says as he picks up a sleeping Alice.

I nod and get up and we walk inside. Em places Alice on the couch in the front room. We make our way to the dining room where Esme is setting the food on the table.

We say grace before we eat. Later on while I was doing dishes Alice woke up.

I quickly make her a plate and set her at the table to eat. After she is done I wash her dishes and we go into the living room where Esme is setting up for our family game night.

"What game do you want to play baby?" I ask Alice as I sit next to her on the couch.

"Uno" she says and esme grabs the stack of cards.

We play two games of uno before we switch to monopoly. After two games of monopoly its emmets turn.

"How about twister?" He asks.

"You and esme could but alice cant. She could be hurt by any fall that happens not to mention all the bruises she'll get if she falls" I say and emmett nods and alice looks down being that twister was one of her favorites.

"How about we play on the wii?" He asks and I nod.

Esme puts all the board games in the basket that goes in the closet. Emmett pulls the wii out and hooks it to the tv. He starts the game and grabs the two controllers.

Esme grabs the basket of game to put away. Em hands alice one controller and alice gets up to go stand by em. Em starts up the game and they choose to play tennis.

I sit back and grab my book to read while the three of them take turns to play.

"Daddy play with me" alice says and i look up and esme and em our sitting next to each other.

I smile and stand up and grab the controller.

"What should we play?" I ask as I stand next to her.

"Bowling" she says and I click on the sport.

After a few rounds alice yawns and i chuckle.

"Time for bed sweetie" I say and shut the system off.

I pick her up and she giggles so I tickle her all the way upstairs. Once in her room I set her down to get dressed. I turn my back so she can get dressed in her pjs.

After shes done I tuck her in before shutting the lights off and turning her little fairy night light. I walk down the hall and say goodnight to emmett and esme before making my way to my room.


End file.
